Time Net
by Rey221
Summary: As lives and time collides four people must band together to save the galaxy alongside with the master chief. AU
1. In the Beginning

A/N: Hi Everybody! This is my first fan fic! I have only written a chapter but I will write more! A friend turned me on to the Fan fic site and so I decided to try to make a story. But anyways please review! (No flames) Enjoy the Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or anything pertaining to Halo (so please don't sue)

Book: 1

Halo: Time Net

Prologue

330 Hours, December 17th, 1996 (Military Calendar)

Valley Of The Kings, Egypt

Dr Clancy waited in anticipation as his crew began to unearth what looked like a wall. He was the professor of archeology at the University of Georgetown in Washington DC. At age 31 and 6'5 weighing 225 lbs he looked more like a basketball player than a professor. He had flown in after a review of new satellite imagery that revealed a building 20ft underground in the burial place of the Valley of the Kings, west of the Nile River. He was amazed that it hasn't been discovered for the sheer size it is.

"Dr Clancy, I think we found something!" his aide called. He rushed over to the excavation site, to his amazement he saw the entrance to an intricate building with architecture he had never seen before. The building itself gleamed as if it was made yesterday and looked alien.

"Amazing" he said as he jumped into the pit. "I need a team down here to explore this building"

"But sir this building is approximately as big as a 5 story building" one of the scientist called

"Nonsense, anyone who wants to come follow me" he said as he started toward the entrance. Almost everyone followed him into the building except the one scientist who had warned Dr Clancy. Everyone took pictures as they entered they entered the main chamber. The light from the entrance bounced off ancient mirrors to illuminate the chamber. Everyone looked at the walls covered in symbols that looked very alien. The only thing that was translatable was one lone Egyptian Hieroglyphic sentence on the far end of the wall.

"Dr Clancy what does this sentence say?" a crewmember pointed to the hieroglyphic.

"Well, let me see" he read it and a surprised look came to his face. He took a Polaroid picture of it and ordered a crewmember to bring it back to the surface. He then called everyone to attention.

" Every one this sentence is the only thing I can translate for the moment and it says: THE KEY OF THE FORERUNNERS IS HERE."

At that moment the scientist outside meet the crewmember that held the Polaroid picture.

"What is this?" the scientist asked as he looked at the picture

"Dr Clancy wanted me to give this to you and he said that you should email this to his office right away"

"Ok but why?"

"I don't know but…" at that moment they hear a loud slam come from the building entrance. To their horror they saw the door close with a solid stonewall. They rushed over with shovels trying to break down the wall. They then heard agonizing screams come from the inside. They then heard gunshots from Dr Clancy's revolver and the loud growls of what sounded like of that of a monster. Then silence.

215 Hours, January 1, 2005 (Present Day)

FBI Headquarter, Washington DC

"Elaine I think you need to see this" said Agent Steve Warner. Elaine turned around from her newspaper to her partner's computer. She was the lead agent in the Special Cases Unit, which handled various cases from cold cases to weird unexplained cases. She herself handled the weirdest cases, she had a perfect track record, 50 cases solved 1 unsolved. She graduated at the top of her class at the FBI academy and had a degree in criminology. She could have chosen any other unit but she had dreamed at working at cold cases ever since she was a teenager. Her mother had been murdered while she was asleep when she was 15 yrs old. Her mom had been out all night partying and was found around nine o' clock in the morning the next day in her car outside their house. She was slumped over her steering wheel with a gunshot wound in her head. The FBI investigated the case but the case turned cold and was never solved. It was the only cold case that she never solved and everyday the case plagued her mind. _Why my mom?_ She always asked herself that question everyday but there was never an answer.

"What it is it Greg?" she asked looking away from her thoughts. She walked over to her partner's desk and saw what looked like an article for an Internet newspaper. Her partner always tried to find case for her to solve but usually failed, she found out later that this time he found something.

"I found this case in the back of the computer files and man is it weird," Greg said.

"Expedition of 50 goes missing in ancient Egyptian building," Elaine read "Now that's strange! Is it under our jurisdiction?"

"Yea, since all of them are American citizens the case belongs to us."

" What exactly happened?" she asked looking at the screen

" According to the two only survivors, they found a building in the middle of the Egyptian desert during an expedition. One of the scientists stayed behind while the rest of them explored the building, a crewmember came out to give the scientist a picture of a hieroglyphic when they heard a slam. They rushed over to the entrance to discover that it was covered with a stonewall. They tried to open it with shovel but the wall was too thick. They then heard shouts, gunshots, and growls. By the time they had calmed down and called the Egyptian authorities the sounds subsided. The Egyptians called us and we broke down the wall but we didn't find anything except for one pistol, an old .45 colt revolver, all it's rounds used.

"Strange" Elaine wondered, "Who survived?"

" Dr. Chris Garcia of Houston, Texas and George Evans of Georgetown, Washington were the only survivors but recently Mr. Evans committed suicide. But Dr. Garcia works for the University of Houston. "

" Ok, let's roll I'll fill out the papers while you get the plane tickets to Houston " she ordered. She began to walk back to her desk when her partner got up and stopped her.

" Wait just a sec! You have to do this alone, I have plans to do," he protested

" Like what?" she asked turning around staring into her partner's green eyed. " You're my partner and your suppose to have my back, especially during a case!" she said angrily. At 26 yrs old and 6'1 she looked very intimidating especially since her partner was 5'7.

"I… umm have to go to a… forensic conference, Assistant director's orders," he said nervously

"Fuck you then" she said " I'll go by myself then" she turned around and slammed her partner's door, almost breaking the glass on the door.

_What did I do to piss her off?_ He said to himself as he slowly went back to work.

Back at Agent Elaine Clancy's desk she looks at the picture of her father on the file. Her father, Dr Roger Clancy had died that day back in 1996 in that Ancient building and she didn't know what had happened. She swore from that day on she would find out what happened to her father and maybe one day she would find out about her mother's fate. She then turned to her family picture on her desk it was her mother and father on their wedding day so many years ago. She picked up and stared at it for a few minutes. A tear fell on the picture as she put it down and picked up the phone.

"Hello, American Airlines?"


	2. Houston: City of Guns and Explosions

A/N: I know that my last chapter barely had any halo stuff, but please be patient this chapter and the next will prelude the real HALO action. I repeat these chapters are considered part I. Anyways please review

Chapter Two

1350 hours, January 6, 2005

Bush International Airport,

Houston, Texas

Elaine put her sunglasses quickly as she exited the airport terminal, the southern sun beating down on her. She felt pretty warm as it was 61F outside, much warmer than in Washington around this time. Her thoughts then turned back to her partner. She still didn't like to be abandoned by her partner. _Forensic conference my ass_, she mumbled as she called for a taxi. She got in the old yellow taxi as she told the driver to take her to the University of Houston Main campus. The taxi driver nodded as he turned the meter on and took off. The taxi exited to the road and took off at an even faster speed as it exited on the highway. She estimated that she would arrive at the campus in about an hour, hour and a half tops. The taxi then took a quick and sudden exit down an unknown road and stopped in an abandoned building.

"We're here," the driver whispered as he exited the car.

"What do you mean we're here?" she said nervously "this is not where I wanted to go"

"I'm afraid there has been a change in your plans" said a man with a thick British accent as he and another man in a ski mask opened the taxi doors.

"What the Fuck…" she gaped as the man pulled her out and pushed her to the ground before she could finish and pointed a Israeli Uzi into her face. She had a surprised look on her face as the man with the British accent laughed. Elaine calmed down a bit but was nervous again as the British man told his partner to search her.

" I found something sir," said the man with the ski mask, strangely in a military type style. He took out her .40S&W police pistol and her FBI badge and showed it to the British man.

"Excellent, keep watch of her while I look through her stuff, if that's all right with you Agent Clancy," he said with a laugh as he looked at her badge. The British man lowered his Uzi but was quickly replaced by the even more intimidating Remington 870 Shotgun held by the man in the ski mask. The British man went to the taxi trunk with the driver right behind him. As he opened the trunk Elaine got an idea but she had to make the man in the ski mask angry and did not know if he would shoot if he got angry. _What the hell_ she told herself.

"Hey bastard, what the fuck do you want from me?" she spat. The man continued to ignore her but still leveled the gun at her, his finger just itching on the trigger.

"Hey, I'm talking to you bastard, why won't you answer me!" she screamed as she slowly tried to get up.

"Stay down you bitch, or I'll shoot you," he said edging the barrel closer to her face. She could tell he was getting angry by making fun of him, _Nice_ she thought with the new discovery.

"Are you scared of me?" she said " You must be gay then if you're scared of woman" she said with a laugh " You know you must love your partner then since you're SO gay"

"Shut the fuck up if you want to live" he said. His gun started to shake with rage, his eyes filled with blaring anger, he then suddenly hit her with his open hand as he leaned close to her on the ground.

" You know bitch, as soon as were done with you, you'd wish I was gay" he leaned close to kiss her on the neck. _Now's my chance_ she though. She slowly raised her leg as he leaned closer, she then with all her strength kicked him in the groin sending him to the ground groaning and screaming.

"Aw, shit" he screamed in pain as he held put his hand on his groin in hopes to stop the pain. Elaine wasted no time to pick up her pistol and badge from the man, including the Shotgun and ran away towards a distant parking lot. Meanwhile, The British man was busy searching when he heard his partner scream in pain. _Shit_ he said to himself. He runs to the taxi and puts the key in the ignition and starts the engine. The taxi driver comes running towards the taxi and putting his hands up to tell him to wait.

" Hey, you haven't paid me yet and you can't take my taxi" he protested

"Oh, where's my manner, let me get your reward," he slowly lowered his hand to his side holster and withdrew his Silenced Five-seveN pistol. "This should more than cover for the taxi too." He pointed it right at his head and coldly shot him twice in the forehead. The driver slumped over towards the hood but the British man ignored it as he started and moved the car towards his partner.

"Get in you bloody idiot" he said as he opened the door. The man obeyed and painfully got up and went in to the passenger's side of the taxi. _I'm going to mess her up for what she did _he thought to himself still holding his groin in pain. The British man saw Elaine running towards what looked like a Houston police cruiser. _Oh shit_ he said to himself.

"Hang on, I'm going to floor it." Both men put on their seat belts as the British man put the car on drive and pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

Elaine ran desperately towards the idle Houston police car hoping that a police officer is inside. She finally reaches the police car but to her dismay the police car was empty. She then hears a car speeding, she turns around to see her captors coming after her in the taxi car she rode in. With speed, she gets her pistol out and starts shooting the car but it doesn't affect the car at all. In panic, the only thing she could do was dive behind the police car and shoot at the car before it runs into the police cruiser. In a last ploy she shoots the shotgun, with deadly accuracy the shotgun pellets go into the British man's head causing his body to collapse on the emergency brake and stopping the car. In surprise she realized she stopped the car with that one shot. But her joy was short lived as the guy in the ski mask came out with an Uzi and started shooting at the police car.

"This is for kicking my crotch, you bitch," he screamed as the bullets went into the police car. By this time the police officer that owned the car came out and ran towards the action and calling for backup. He then saw Elaine behind his car; he decided that he needed to take action to protect Elaine.

"Stop, Houston PD drop your weapon and…" before the officer could finish the man with the Uzi turned his weapon towards the officer and started shooting him in the chest. The officer dropped dead instantly as the first round went straight through his heart and out through his back. Elaine was dumbstruck and getting very angry as she saw the police officer sacrifice his life for her. She quickly broke the window of the passenger side of the police car and unlocked the door; she slid into the front seat and hotwired the car as fast as any criminal. The man looked up from his kill as the Police cruiser's V-8 engine started, realizing that Elaine used the police officer as an opportunity to run away. _Not today_ he thought.

_Come on, come on _she said to herself as she struggled to turn the car into gear. Bullets suddenly sprayed through the back windshield causing Elaine to duck. The car finally went into gear as she floored it, and speed towards the parking exit. Bullets continued to hit the car as she hit the speed bump causing the cruiser to fly and landing on the main road. As she hit the speed bump one stray bullet hit and stayed in the gas tank causing a small gas leak. The man ran quickly into the old taxi and put the car in gear speeding after her. Elaine grabbed the radio in panic as she tried to radio for help. A barrage of bullet suddenly flooded into the car hitting the radio in the process. "Shit" she screamed out loud as she looked into her rearview mirror. The man had his gun sticking out the window ready to release another barrage of bullets. Elaine took her pistol and tried to aim at the car behind her in the process releasing bullets. She returned facing the front realizing that she was now in downtown Houston. Cars rushed passed her as she tried zigzagging past them hoping to god that she wouldn't crash. _I got you now bitch_ the man said to himself as he pushed his car to the limits. His car bumped into Elaine's bumper causing her swerve into the opposite lane. She quickly repaired herself and went even faster. _I need to get rid of him _she said to herself; she looked around for something to slow her enemy down. She then spotted the rail ahead of her position. _Yes, Houston has a light rail system_ she told herself as she heard a loud whistle signaling that there was a train coming. _I need to time this right _she thought as she literally pushed the pedal to the metal. The odometer went up close to it's max speed of 100 mph as the car raced to beat the speeding train_. You can't get a way from me that easily_ he said to himself, oblivious to the fact of the train heading towards him. Elaine pushed the car even more causing the engine to whine in protest. She could now see the train heading towards them, she keep the car steady knowing if she didn't she would crash.

A witness would later come forward retelling the event at the point when she saw Elaine heading towards the light rail train. She was shopping at that moment at a shoe shop when she spotted the police cruiser going at top speed towards the train. She thought at that moment Elaine would crash but amazingly enough she just missed the train by what seemed a few inches. But the car behind her was not so lucky, the taxi crashed into the light rail at what seemed at top speed, in which the car exploded instantly. But no one was injured in the train, as it was in a maintenance run and the crash was mainly in the middle so the driver was not injured.

Elaine looked into her rearview mirror and smiled at the fire behind her. This was the most dangerous and exciting event that had ever happened to her in her career at the FBI. She rarely smoked but she felt that she needed one at that moment. She opened the glove compartment and searched for one in hopes of relaxing. She then realized that she was looking through a dead officer's items. _God bless him_ she told herself _Because of him I survived. _Then as if magic acigar fell out of the glove compartment and landed in her open hand. _Maybe it's a sign _she said. She took a bite of the cigar and lit the bit end of it._ Nice_ she marveled at the cigar, as it was her first. _To you_ she said as she looked up. She paid more attention to the road, but she then realized she was lost. But she then saw the University of Houston ahead. _My luck is changing_ she thought. She looked for the Archeology building, which she found instantly. She parked at the far right corner of the parking lot and turned it off. She got out of the car and threw the cigar carelessly behind her. She walked towards the building unaware that fuel was leaking from the bullet hole in the gas tank. The fuel ebbed its way towards the cigar, still lit on its end. Elaine kept walking towards the building until the gas made contact with the cigar, causing a massive explosion blowing up the car and throwing parts into the air. Elaine hit the ground instantly as soon as the vibrations hit her. _Just my luck_ she told herself. _But at least I wasn't hurt _she thought, but ironically enough a piece of the shotgun that was in the car, hit her in the head causing her to be knocked out cold.


	3. Eggs

A/N: This is my third chapter of Time Net but anyways do the usual stuff like reviewing and reading and enjoying and breathing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or the character but I did try to convince them into giving it to me by holding them hostage but I held a 54 yr old Wal-Mart employee on accident instead. Oh well…

Chapter 3 

2020 hours, January 6, 2005

University of Houston Archeology Building

Houston, Texas

Colors and numbers swirled around her eyes, as she looked in wonder. Her father appeared out of nowhere, she saw him playing with herself but as a child. She knew that it was a memory but she wanted to rap herself around it like a blanket, to roll around in its warmth. Someone then said her name over and over, but she held on to the memory for dear life but slowly she regained consciousness. Her steel gray eyes opened slowly and focused on a man that was hanging over her. She looked around at her surroundings; she was in a rather messy office, lying down in a couch. His voice suddenly spoke, he sounded like a jackhammer in her head; she tried to stop the pounding on her head by closing her eyes but it seemed to become worse and worse. She suddenly sat up as soon as she saw the man hold a bottle of aspirin over her head. She quickly put two pills on her tongue an swallowed them without water. The pills went down her throat hard but soon the pill took effect and the pounding in her head slightly relaxed.

"Where I'm I?" she asked the person sitting next to her. At 5'11 and 150 lbs he looked rather nerdy, especially with his black-rimmed glasses and lab coat. He looked like he was preparing himself.

" You're in my office, but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Christopher P. Garcia," he said timidly. He shifted in his chair, causing it to creak. Elaine looked at him for a moment, giving her head a chance to stop pounding.

"What happened?" she asked remembering being knocked out but nothing else.

"You blew up a police car," he said flatly

"It blew up?" she exclaimed.

"Yes it did," he said in a neutral tone. He shifted again and looked out the window, panic now starting to fill his green eyes. "The police are looking for you."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, you blew up a police car, you raced across downtown Houston, and you caused an accident with the light rail," he said in an exasperated tone. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes unenthusiastically.

"Then why I'm I here?" she asked looking straight at him. A thought then raced through her mind, _how does he know my name?_ She then looked at her pistol that was right next to the couch on a table. With lightning speed she picked up her pistol and aimed at the doctor.

"How do you know my name?" she said as she pulled the hammer back on her handgun.

"Whoa! There's no need for that," he said fearfully "I looked at your badge, Elaine"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I overreacted " she said as she lowered the gun." You see I was being chased by these criminals and I'm still jumpy from it."

"I understand" he said relieved "I found you in the parking lot after hearing the explosion. I was about to call the police until I saw the file lying right next to you. I picked it up and realized it was about me then I saw your badge." He walks back to the window and looks outside into night. " I knew your father, Elaine. He was a good man and I respected him but he never did listen to me," he said in sadly. Elaine felt tears starting to form in her eyes; she held back the sob now heavy in her throat.

"Do you… think… he suffered?" she said in a meek voice. Chris kept looking out the window; his silence subtly answered the question.

"Elaine, I think you should rest, after all you survived an explosion. We'll talk about this in the morning," he said

" I guess you're right, I'm pretty tired," she said tiredly. In the back of her mind she was glad the conversation was over.

"Are you ok with sleeping here?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm ok," she said

"Good night," he said while getting his keys. Elaine laid down it the couch silently as Chris turned the lights off and left his office.

The smell of eggs drifted slowly towards her, reinforcing her need for nourishment. She concentrated on the eggs frying in the pan, the oil sizzling and bubbling.

"Hungry?" Chris said as he noticed Elaine staring at the eggs on the hotplate.

"I'm famished, I could kill and eat a horse," she said calmly

"I could tell by that death stare your giving those eggs," he said with a laugh. The eggs solidified as he lowered the heat and served them on a plate. Elaine took her fork and wolfed down the eggs on her plate. With calm precision Chris ate his eggs slowly and savored the taste of it.

"So you knew my father?" she asked with her mouth full

"Yes, we went to college together and we were good friends."

" What exactly led to him unearthing the building?" she asked, now finished with her eggs

"It all started when we analyzed picture from the new GO satellite launched back in 1996…"

"What is the GO satellite?" she interrupted.

"The GO satellite was launched by Berkley and NASA to map out and to detect underground objects. The military took a subtle part of the experiment, since they could use it to detect enemy underground bases. But it could only detect up to 25 ft, which made it useless to NASA and the military since buildings and object are usually deeper than that. But it is very useful to an archeologist, since it could be used to find items or bones. Dr. Clancy, your father bought the satellite with a research grant," he said scientifically.

"Ok keep going"

"After he bought the satellite he decided to pick a random place to test it. He finally picked it after receiving a call from the company that gave us the grant, Kinder Inc. He chose the Valley of the Kings in Egypt and so he took some pictures of it. We were amazed at what we found, a building 20 ft underground. You see the Valley of the Kings is one of the most explored sites in the world. Ever since the 1800's the Valley was dug up and looked at by almost every Western country, even the Nazis dug there. Nowadays most people assume that there's nothing there, imagine our surprise when we found the building there. So we the company sponsored the expedition and we started digging at the site." The fork clanked on his plate as he finished his eggs. His hand went to his pocket and took out pictures. The Polaroid's showed the expedition in steps, which he laid down in chronological order on the table.

"Here is step one, we taped off the area and started the preliminary digging. Now let me skip the rest of the steps to show you the last step, here we are in front of the building," he said as he gave here the Polaroid. Elaine concentrated on the picture, noting the size and architecture of the building.

"What kind of architecture is this? This doesn't look Egyptian," she said giving the picture back to Chris.

"We were baffled by the Architecture, it was nothing we had ever seen. It looked very advanced but natural but all I know is that someone very intelligent made this building."

"How big is it?"

"According to the satellite the top level of the building is five stories long, but we don't know how far down it goes."

"Wow how can anyone miss something that big?" she asked in a wondering tone.

"Don't know, just destiny I guess," he said as he took a drink from a flask he hid in his lab coat. "Want some?" he asked offering the flask.

"I could use some," she said as she took the flask and took a big swig of the hard liquor. "Bourbon?" she said in an inquiring tone.

"Yep, aged 23 years, my favorite," he said as he closed the flask.

"Anyways, can you tell me the events leading up to the incident?"

"Well we uncovered the entrance after digging for a few days, the whole crew was ecstatic about it, the building itself gleamed like it was made yesterday. Dr Clancy was especially excited, he quickly gathered the team to explore the building, but I warned him because of the sheer size of the building. But he never did listen to me, even in high school. I stayed behind while the rest of the team explored the building. Well after a while one of the workers came out with a picture of a hieroglyphic, he told me to email it back to his office. He also told me that the main chamber was door less, so they couldn't access any other part of the building. He described the room as an open chamber, lit with special mirrors that bounced light into the room, the walls covered with writings that were very alien. But there was one sentence on the wall that can be translated. Here let me show you," he said as he took the aged Polaroid and handed it to her. The photo showed the wall with the Egyptian Hieroglyphic on it.

"It says the key of the forerunners is here," he said as Elaine looked at it once more before giving it back to him (A/N: Finally a Halo reference!).

"What does that mean?"

"I did some research on it a while back, the 'forerunners' phrase can be backtracked to the Mombassa tribe in east Africa, which refers to their god. According to legend the 'forerunners' came from the stars and planted the fruits of knowledge into the mind of man. Strange, eh?"

"Strange as this case anyways," she mumbled as she started to think. '_What does all this have to with my dad?' _She thought.

" I suggest that we investigate this at the scene of the crime" he said abruptly

"What!"

"Well whatever happened, we need to look at the scene more closely to see what went on."

"I think you're right, but I can't just leave the country, I'm with the FBI."

"But what choice do you have, remember their looking for you," he said with a knowing tone.

"Well if were going to Egypt, I think we'll need some firepower."

"That can be arranged," he said with an all-knowing grin.


	4. Cuba

A/N: This is the fourth chapter of Time Net and I hope all of you enjoy it. But please REVIEW; I really want to hear from you readers so please post your review. THANKS!

Disclaimer: Don't own Halo just using characters to entertain the masses.

Chapter 4

1611 hours, January 15, 2005

Plaza de la Revolucion

La Havana, Cuba

The man lowered his newspaper as he spotted the couple heading towards him. A native man played his acoustic guitar in a Cuban melody, spreading it over the plaza. Faded, old buildings surrounded the plaza as well as one or two portraits of Fidel Castro, its paint peeling off. In the shadows stood the communist guards, looking hard at the tourist passing by. The man with the newspaper lowered his sunglasses and looked the couple over. The women stuck out like a sore thumb being blond and tall. But the man next to her blended in perfectly, his dark skin and small stature went well with the other locals. The man put his newspaper down and walked towards a dark spot in the plaza, subtly alerting the couple to follow. The man leaned against the tall palm as the couple walked towards him. He nodded his head as they came close and the man nodded back. The all shook hands as the man led him to a 57' Chevy convertible and opened the passenger door for them. The car started with a forced clunk as they sped down the main street passing locals and guards.

"Don't speak until we leave the city and don't talk to the guards at the checkpoint," the man said with a cold voice. The couple nodded their head simultaneously in agreement to his terms. The car drifted passed the other streamlined cars, speeding ahead of the local peddler in their carts going around selling their wares. The buildings became less and less frequent and the traffic thinned out as they headed south towards the countryside. The woman looked around at rustic buildings and palm trees in a surreal stare. _How did I get here?_ She thought to herself as she went through the events that led up to their journey to Cuba in her head. After she said that they needed more firepower, he instantly went to work. After calling a few favors they found out they could buy guns and mercenaries for cheap in Cuba. But the only problem was that American citizens were not allowed into Cuba without special papers, which took quite awhile to process in the Cuban bureaucracy. So they took a flight to Miami and there they rented a car, which they took to Key West. There they bought a boat with the money they brought with them, $550,000. Apparently Chris was rich after saving for ten years of pay and treasure he had found on digs, which will come in handy for the guns and the mercenaries. Using the boat they had purchase they secretly left the US and landed in Havana. Later they called one of Chris's 'friends' from the hotel to take them to the place where they sold the guns. Now they were in his car about to come up to a checkpoint that led out of the city.

"Not a word" said the man as they pulled up to the checkpoint. Two guards stood in front of the car while one came out of the guard box and had his clipboard in one hand and his AK-47 on his shoulder. A guard stood at attention on the other side of the car, holding his rifle awkwardly as he looked the car over.

"Hola senor" the man greeted in a smile

"Hello Sir, Where you going today," the guard said in broken English.

"I'm going to San Juan"

"Good sir, they have wonderful beaches" he said with official tone "I will need to see your papers if your going that far." The man's smile slightly faltered but quickly came back as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to the guard.

"This should more then cover it," he said with a charming grin. The guard looked at the money in his hand and leafed through it, he counted about 500 dollars. He twitched his mustache as he threw the money back at the man.

"How dare you try to bribe a government official," he spat distastefully "You're under arrest for bribery,"

"Should have kept the money," he muttered silently. Before the guard could react the man took out two Berretta pistols and shot the two guards on each side. He quickly put five bullets in each person, causing the two guards in front to shoot their AK-47's at the car. The car shuddered under the barrage of bullets, causing Elaine and Chris to dive for the floor. The man ducked but continued to shoot with precision, killing both guards instantly. The car raced away as the man floored it, leaving the mess he had caused behind.

"What was that!" Chris exclaimed. Panic was plastered all over his face as he looked back in horror at the mess the man left behind.

"It was a necessary evil," the man shrugged. He continued driving without saying word, the wind blowing into the car thought the now open windshield.

"What's your name?" Elaine asked suddenly. Chris gave her a strange look, his face caught in a 'what the hell' look.

"How can you ask that Elaine!" he screamed, throwing his arms up in astonishment. "Didn't you just see what that person did?"

"Like he said it was a necessary evil, it's best not to dwell on it," she turned around and faced Chris "I know you have never seen a person killed before and believe me that kind of freaked me out too but it's best not to think about it." Chris just sat back and looked out the window.

"To answer your question my name is Jay," the man said as he looked at Elaine in the eye. His eyes were a sharp sky blue, harden with the sight of war but for the first time in ten years they softened as they looked into her eyes. He quickly turned back around to face the road, aware of his few seconds of weakness. Elaine kept looking at Jay, as if he entranced her. Chris sighs as he looks out the window, noticing a blood red bird passing by.

The ocean glittered as the sunset on another perfect Caribbean day. The rain came instantly as the sun ducked away for another night. The rain poured down hard as a streamlined Chevy turned into the dirt road running parallel to the Caribbean Sea. The rain flowed thought the broken windshield wetting the passengers in the process. The car finally stopped at its destination, a seemingly abandoned group of old building that was right next to beach. The man opened the door and motioned for the passengers to follow him to a door. The man applied his hand on a panel next to the door, the panel glowed and the door wordlessly opened. The group entered into the dark corridor as the door slammed shut. They followed Jay into the dark elevator as the door shut and flowed down into the dark depths below.

"All clear," a voice said over the elevator's intercom

"What was that?" Chris asked

"We just passed an X ray machine and they confirmed that you don't have any weapons," Jay said crisply. The group grew silent as the elevator slid down into the deep, dark shaft. After an unknown amount of floors the elevator opened up into a comfortable, modern room. The room resembled a doctor's office, except for the fact that a computer desk was in the middle of the room. Pictures of the beach hung on the walls right next to the lighting fixture, which illuminated the room. Comfortable couches were also in the room but clearly the center of the room was the computer.

"This looks nice," Chris said as he jumped into the couch. Elaine sat next to Chris as Jay sat down at the computer desk, turning it on and waiting for it to boot up.

"So how does this work?" Elaine asked, as she stood right next to Jay.

"Back then we used to show everything in person but now we do everything by computer," Jay said. He clicked a few buttons on the computer and opened up the program that he was looking for

"Ok first things first, I need the down payment of Sixty thousand US dollars," Jay said facing the couple.

" Is Bank Account Transfer ok?" Elaine said professionally

"Sure just enter it into the computer," Jay said as he got the proper page for Elaine on the computer. Elaine quickly put the information into the computers, pushing the transfer button to Jay's approval.

"Excellent, if you didn't have the money I might have had to kill you," Jay chuckled; Chris had the feeling that he wasn't kidding about the killing part.

"Ok now that's done its time for the fun part," Jay said cheerfully. He quickly brought the main page back up and started typing.

"First you'll need to decide on what nationality you want your mercenaries to be,"

"Well we need to blend in with the natives in Egypt…" Elaine said.

"Egyptian mercenaries are not very reliable but mix some European mercenaries with them and you got yourself a killing machine," Jay said

"Who has the cheapest price?" Chris asked as he got off the couch and joined the group.

"Well the some British mercenaries are cheap nowadays. They're well trained and are usually very good leaders,"

"That's seems good," Chris declared as he faced Elaine "What do you think Elaine?" Elaine shuddered at the memory of her British highwayman.

"Sounds ok," Elaine responded reluctantly

"Good, ok now how much do you want? We're running a special on a platoon of mercenaries"

"How much does a platoon have?" Chris asked

"A platoon has about forty people," Jay said

"That exactly how much we wanted," Elaine interjected

"Ok now that we finished that, now we can decide on weaponry. We have a large variety of weapons, anything you want is yours."

"We need the upper hand so we need the best money can get," Chris said "We don't know what might come up but we need a versatile weapon."

"I think we might have just what you need," Jay said. He stood up and walked up to one of the painting on the wall, he took it off the wall and exposed a safe. He applied his finger on a scanner and punched in the code into the PIN pad. The safe opened and he quickly took out a case; he laid it on the table and opened the case to expose a sleek, powerful looking gun.

"Let me introduce you to the FN SCAR weapon, the newest and most innovative gun to ever come out of US production," Jay said while caressing the weapon.

"Whoa," both Elaine and Chris said.

"This weapon recently came out to the US Special Forces, it's totally revolutionary on the fact that it can use any ammo available, its less sensitive to fine sand, dust and any other fouling inside the receiver, and is very accurate to the teeth. I hope this is ok for your needs," he said hopefully

"Damm that's a good weapon," Elaine said as she marveled over it. Chris just stared at it, almost as if he was afraid of it.

"Want to test fire it?" Jay asked

"Yes oh yeah" Elaine said

"Cool, follow me then" Jay said. The couple followed Jay as he went through a side door to expose an indoor firing range; they walked up to the first station that showed a target at a medium distance.

"This is where our customers can try out the merchandise, here you can test out short, medium, and sniper ranges. This station is for medium ranged weapons, so you can try the SCAR here," Jay said as he took the gun out of the case and loaded it with a clip.

"So who wants to try it out first?" Jay asked.

"I will," Elaine exclaimed. Jay turned the safety off and handed the gun to Elaine's waiting hands.

"Have you ever fired a gun before? Because this gun has three modes of fire…" Jay said

"Yeah I've fired a gun before," Elaine interrupted as she kneeled down in order to fire accurately; she switched to burst mode and aimed carefully. The gun coughed softly as she pulled the trigger causing the head of the target to burst into pieces.

"Nice shot Elaine," Jay said. He walked over to the target and examined it, after a minute he picked up the target and replaced it with new one.

"Want to try Chris?" Jay said when he walked back to the station.

"Well I don't know…" Chris stammered.

"Come on Chris it's fun" Elaine interrupted

"Well ok, I guess…" Chris said uncertainly. Elaine handed the gun to Chris; he held it with uncertain hands as he tried to mimic Elaine. He kneeled down and aimed the weapon and fired. The bullets missed totally and hit the target at the next station.

"That was a nice try Chris," Elaine giggled. Chris hung his head low as he handed the weapon back to Jay.

"So what do you think?" Jay asked

"We'll take it." Elaine said

"Excellent, what do you want the other weapons to be?" Jay asked as they went back to the other room

"Just make them US army standard weapons," Elaine said

"Now we need some transport," Chris said

"We have a couple of Russian planes you can use " Jay said

"Can we leave in the morning?" Chris asked

"Sure, I'll tell my people to prepare everything." Jay said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Champaign. " Let's celebrate the finished deal with some Champaign." He handed out glasses to Elaine and Chris as he held up the glass for a toast

"To us," Jay said

"To our good luck," Chris said merrily

"To time," Elaine said in a ominous voice


	5. The Arrival

A/N: Well this is the second to the last chapter of non-Halo action but I will more than make it up in the next chapters. So thanks for being patient and for reading.

(Please Review!)

Disclaimer 

Author: I don't own Halo or any of the characters; I'm just using them in my story

Lawyers: Awwww…

Chapter 5

2211 hours, January 16,2005

Al Kawaz Airport

Outside of Luxor, Egypt

Chris looked out the window at the great emptiness that stretched all around him. They had just landed at a small airport just outside the town of Luxor in Egypt. Just yesterday they were in Cuba and the day before in Houston, he knew he was getting too old for this. But still this was for Dr. Clancy and especially for his daughter, Elaine. He knew Elaine wanted to know what had happened that day at the temple she was obsessed over her father's death. Still, he can't blame her; he himself has tried to research what happened to Dr. Clancy but all he could find out was that forerunner reference. What were the forerunners? Well the he knew that the legend came out of East Africa, the birthplace of homo sapiens and spread throughout the know world, even to America. But how did the Egyptians build the structure? The architecture used was far too advanced for the Egyptians and for other civilizations at the time to build, even modern civilization can barely build the arcs and other things involved in the building and what was in the building that killed everyone and left no bodies behind? _We'll find out soon enough _he thought to himself.

"Where are we?" Elaine asked. Jay opened his sky blue eyes from his slumber and looked around the dark surroundings.

"We're in Egypt " Chris said flatly

"What's wrong with you?" Jay asked

"I've been thinking," Chris said

"Ok… well let see how they're doing unloading the stuff," Elaine said. Elaine stood up and motioned the group to follow her towards the door. The chill of the desert hit them as they stepped off the plane and headed towards the back of the other plane that traveled with them.

"Thanks for coming with us Jay even though you didn't have to," Elaine said gladly

"It's the least I can do for a good customer," Jay said. A man in military uniform then approached the group; he was about 6 ft tall and looked very lean and muscular. Jay walked up to the man and spoke in a foreign language, the switched to English as he introduced the man to the couple.

"Elaine and Chris, this is Captain James Walters, he will lead the mercenaries," Jay said

"Nice to meet you sir," Elaine said while shaking his hand

"Likewise ma'am," said James in a British accent. The accent again brought a chill down Elaine's spine.

"Hi Captain," said Chris in salute. James raised his eyebrows in surprise as Elaine motioned Chris closer.

"Chris you're doing the salute Nazi style, you hold your hand like this," Elaine said as she showed Chris the right salute.

"Oh sorry sir I didn't know I was doing it wrong," Chris said as he corrected the salute.

"Quite all right, a _civilian_ mistake nonetheless," he said a pretentious voice. Chris slowly lowered the salute and quickly turned towards Jay for help.

"Let's see how the unloading is going," Jay said as he tried to change the subject. The group awkwardly walked to where the plane was being unloaded to find the mercenaries still unloading crates of weapons and supplies.

"Hurry up we don't have all bloody day!" James yelled

"So what's are mission Jay?" James said as he turned back to the group.

"According to Elaine you'll be doing some exploring and mostly guarding," Jay said

"Is Elaine a military expert?" James asked

"If you're saying I have military experience then no but I worked for the FBI," she said

" That's good, I'll need all the help I can get," James said, "So where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to a temple my father discovered a few years back and we are going to explore it," she promptly

"Is this in the valley of the kings?" James asked

"Yeah, why?" Elaine asked

"Right now a company is offering a reward for anyone to explore the temple your talking about," James said

"Are you sure?" asked Elaine flabbergasted

"According to the article it's referring to the temple discovered by Dr. Clancy," James said

"That's the one," Chris said, "So I suggest the that we leave ASAP"

" Now listen here bloke, your not in good stance with me so don't talk to me like that," James said irritably

"No I was just saying man or do you got a problem with me?" Chris said aggressively. At that moment James pushed Chris away while he prepared for an attack.

"Hold it, this is not the time for fighting; we got work to do so break up," Jay expressed. The men lowered their testosterone level as the calmed down and slowly turned away.

"Look like they're done," Jay said quietly as the rest of the group nodded.

"Time to go," James uttered quietly

The wind blew furiously across the sands of the desert; the weather seemed to grow worse by the minute. In the middle of the desolate wasteland stood a lonely dirt road that was seldom used but at that moment a convoy of military vehicles noisily interrupted the silence of the road. James looked ahead as he drove the truck down the bumpy, desolate road toward the temple. Normally a person like him would only be interested in money but his motives for taking this job was much more. After years in as a seasoned mercenary he felt the need for something more, more spiritually than physically, he decided that he would search for a perfect religion. At first he attended regular church but he wanted much more. He wanted to be involved in his destiny but also he felt that he would have a hand in the destiny of millions. _A guy can dream _he thought to himself with a smile.

"James!" Jay yelled

"Huh?" James said confused

" I've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes," Jay said

"So what do you want?"

"We wanted your opinion on what you think the temple is," Elaine said

"How the hell should I know?" James said indifferently "Why do you ask?"

" I recently pulled some pictures from the GO satellite and I detected faint heat signatures in the temple," Chris said

"I wonder what that could be," Jay said rhetorically

"Apparently that's part of the reason why I'm here," James said as he fingered his sidearm

"What do you mean 'part of the reason'?" Chris asked

"Don't take me for a dumbass bloke, I know about the famous 'Temple massacre' and I know that Elaine's father was one of those killed in the temple we're visiting," James said. "No offense Elaine."

"None taken, but please don't refer it to the 'Temple massacre," Elaine said

"Ok sure, but next time tell me everything that's important, I really don't like to be out of the loop," James said

"Don't worry, we'll tell you everything," Chris said. "Right guys?"

"Sure, whatever," Elaine said. The group grew silent as James ended the conversation in order to concentrate on the bumpy road. The road soon disappeared and was replaced by loose dirt. Ironically, the GPS beeped on Chris' laptop, Chris typed rapidly on the keyboard and looked up in anticipation.

"In a few minutes we'll be at the temple," Chris said. Before anyone could talk the radio beeped up.

"Sir we can see the temple, we'll be there I about three minutes," the radio chirped

"Excellent, radio the rest of the group about the arrival," James said into the radio

"Sir there's something else, there is a large group of people at the temple, looks like they made camp,"

"Fuck! I was afraid of this," James cursed

"What's wrong with a little competition?" Jay said. No one else said a word after that.

Two days later…

Elaine walked out of the tent refreshed from a good night's sleep; she was dressed in American style fatigues and carried a SCAR weapon on her shoulder. Her hair was hidden under a cap and her police pistol bulged out from her side in a menacing way. She stretched out and walked toward her group of mercenaries gathered outside of the main temple courtyard. James dressed in his British uniform was about to addressee the troops with Chris and Jay standing net to him, Elaine walked up to join them as she heard James start the speech.

"Attention troops!" James said with a thick accent. The solders stood at attention as James examined them.

"Today we're going to explore the temple before us and let me assure you this is not an easy job, the top level of this temple is as big as a five story building and we don't know how deep it is. Yesterday a group before us went into the temple and never came back, so keep your eyes open. Also as many of you all know, this is the site of the infamous 'temple massacre'. So just be on watch and good luck to you all. We will gather at the entrance of the temple in twenty minutes. Dismissed!" The mercenaries dispersed quickly talking nervously in the process; James walked back to his tent to prepare, leaving the group behind.

"Nice motivational speech," Chris said

"Its better than for them to be on guard than to be surprised," Jay said

"So what do you think about the group that never came back," Elaine said

"Don't know, but I think whatever did it, they also did it to you father's group," Jay said

"We better see what James is doing to prepare," Chris said. The group walked into the tent to find James hunched over papers and Chris' borrowed laptop working furiously.

"So what's the plan?" Jay said

"According to initial reports of the temple, the main room has two tunnels, so I plan to send twenty solders into one tunnel and the rest of us will go down another," James said

"So what exactly are we looking for anyway?" Jay said

"We're looking for evidence of what happened to my dad," Elaine said

"I suggest we get started then," James said as he lifted his Beretta. The group followed James out of the tent but Chris pulled Elaine behind.

"Elaine I wanted to give you something special, to remember your father," Chris said as he pulled out a package and handed it to her.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Elaine said as she handled the package

"Open it," Chris said. Elaine opened the package to reveal a Colt .45 pistol, she knew instantly it was her father's.

"Oh my god… I…Thank you Chris," Elaine said in a weak voice.

"Your welcome Elaine, I hope you will cherish your father's memory with this in mind,"

"How did you get this?" Elaine asked

"Well I pulled some strings and I had it sent and polished here in Egypt; it came just yesterday," Chris said

"Thanks I will cherish it forever," she said as she rubbed the pistol and checked to see if it had any rounds.

"Wow it's loaded," Elaine said as she put the pistol in her shoulder holster.

"Looks like James is ready," Chris said as he looked out the tent.

"Let's go," Elaine said.


	6. The Flood Part 1

A/N: I don't really have anything to say but to just review and read this story.

Disclaimer: Ownership of Halo and characters belongs to Bungie not me

Chapter 6

0930 hours, January 18, 2005

Outside of Dr. Clancy's Discovered Temple

Valley of the Kings, Egypt

Elaine and Chris walked out of the tent to join Capt. James Walter, the person explaining the plan to the platoon of mercenaries gathered outside of the temple. At the captain's side was Jay, looking contently at all the mercenaries. All the mercenaries wore fatigues in either British or Egyptian styles, most were over six feet tall and were very muscular. Weapons flew up in rejoice to James' encouraging words and at the rising moral spreading through the troops. Elaine and Chris stood next to Jay and James as they all stepped into the temple for the first time. The light was slightly dimmer compared to the outside, nonetheless the room was clearly lit. The group of people looked around in awe at the main foyer's beauty, the shimmering color splashed on the wall and the artistic like writing covering the whole room. The groups calmed down a bit as they focused on the mission at hand. The plan was to split the group up into two groups; one will go to the doorway on the right side and the rest will through the other, which included James, Elaine, Jay and Chris.

"Turn on our radios everyone," James said to everyone. The clicks of numerous radios could be heard echoing throughout the chamber. Both groups separated wordlessly as they moved into the dark depths of the temple. Elaine held her gun close as she turned the flashlight on to illuminate the dark passageway. The others followed suit as they walked on. Chris held the loaned pistol awkwardly as he looked around the narrow passageway in hopes of something. The narrow walkway finally gave way to a staircase that descended into the dark, black depths below. The group slowly made its way down the ancient stone stairs, as if they would give way at any time. Everyone held their gun close as they drove themselves deeper and deeper into the bowels of the temple. After a longtime they finally came upon a doorway that was blocked by debris. The group pushed hard but the debris reacted with protest. After a few final pushes the debris slowly moved out of the way and cleared the doorway. Everyone walked into the room but as soon as the last person came in the doorway quickly slammed shut. Everyone turned around in terror and ran quickly towards the door. Mixes of English and Arabic echoed through the room, the men hysterically started beating the door with shovels and butts of guns but with no avail. They soon realized that it was futile and gave up. Suddenly a loud gunshot rang from a distant part of the building. Heads turned around as they heard the distinct sound of gunfire.

"What was that?" Chris asked. His question was quickly answered by screams of Arabic and English, screams of torture and hurt clearly echoed through the temple. The screams suddenly stopped and were replaced with unsettling silence. The group looked nervously at each other; some visibly shook with terror as they sat around. Suddenly a loud growl followed by a few others bounced throughout the temple, everyone jumped up in fright. Frantic people tried to make contact with the other team but with no success. James walked up to the front of the room as he called everyone's attention.

"Everyone calm down please, I know that those screams most likely belong to the other team so were trying to contact them but with no success," James said

"What are we going to do sir?" an English mercenary screamed.

"The only thing we can do, keep going until we find an exit. Now lets move out men!" James ordered. The group stood up and scrambled up to their positions while James went up to the front of the line and silently order the line to move. They moved on to the next room, a large atrium style room, and looked in horror at numerous skeletons strewn about on the floor.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" Elaine said in shock

"There must be thousands of them," James said

"I don't know but look at this," Chris said as he pointed at one of the skeletons. "He's wearing a Roman Centurion uniform. There's skeletons from every era in human history,"

"This one is wearing a nazi uniform and this one is wearing an English red coat," Jay said as he pointed at the skeletons. Everyone looked as they spotted numerous uniforms such as a French Napoleonic era uniform, an Arabic style uniform, and even a WWII era American uniform.

"Something tells me the we're not getting out of here alive," an Egyptian mercenary said nervously. Many of the mercenaries mumbled amongst themselves nervously as some tried to call their leaders attention.

"Put yourselves together everyone, I assure you that we will get out alive," James said trying to calm the group down. "Elaine we need to get out of here, I have a bad feeling in my gut," whispered James.

"We have to keep going James, I need to know what happened to my dad," Elaine pleaded. James just looked away, deep in contemplation but at the same time to look away from her eyes.

Chris ignored the bickering flowing rampantly through the group of mercenaries and the conversation between Elaine and James, he rather be focused on his thoughts on the auspicious archeological site that surrounded him. He ran his fingers over the wall looking for something significant when he encountered a strange carving in the wall. He stepped back and realized the crude carving was French. He knew some rudimentary French from his vague high school years but he could still read the carving. _"Beware of this room, it is a sacrificial chamber and a resting site for the taken. 'The flood' will overcome any soul that walks through these cursed halls." _Chris felt for more words but they abruptly ended. The message sunk in and chilled Chris to the bone. "_I need to tell the group," _Chris thought.

"Guys…" Chris said as he stepped forward. But at that same moment he stepped on mechanism that closed all the doors except for one. Everyone turned to the one open door as a loud guttural growl echoed though the chamber.

"Uh…" Chris whispered in a tiny voice. Elaine held her gun close as Jay cocked his shotgun and the rest focused their guns and flashlights on the doorway. Awkward silence filled the room, the moment seemed to last forever. Suddenly a small creature crawled quickly into the room, no one shot the creature as it moved foolishly in circles. The group watched it as it kept going in circles but suddenly the creature jumped up and attacked one of the mercenaries. The Arab mercenary felt the bulbous creature drive a needlelike tentacle into his back and felt it snake its way down his spinal cord. He frantically dropped his weapon as he trashed around, trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the creature. He felt an explosion of pain so intense he felt that he would die, he tried to call for help but he couldn't make a sound. One by one his extremities grew numb, his body lost touch with his mind as it clamed most of his cerebrum. It polluted his mind with a hunger so deep that it overrided his basic instincts of eating, drinking, procreating, and even breathing. This hunger was a vacuum, a vortex that consumed every thought and measure of who and what he was. Death was the only hope for him, even though he could never ever know it now. The men around him tried to help their comrade but they quickly stopped as soon as more creatures came literally flooding through the door. Elaine aimed her assault rifle at the creatures, they exploded like balloons, but dozens more seemed to join their place. The front line of the group became completely overwhelmed as four, five, or more of the creatures attacked each of the humans. James took out his Beretta and began shooting the creatures quickly and efficiently while Jay supported his right flank with his Remington shotgun. Chris stood next to Elaine trying his best to shoot the creatures, while the group shot the numerous creatures. Suddenly, the front line of the groups stood up from ground, but this time their bodies were severely deformed, their heads hanging at a sick angle. Tendrils hung from their side as they attacked the remaining group members. They attacked with any weapon they could find or the tendrils that hung from their side. The creatures overwhelmed the group with the attacks of their own guns, the tendrils or by the bulbous creature. Soon the group dwindled down to three mercenaries, Chris, Elaine, James, and Jay. They were finally surrounded and backed into a corner; the bulbous creatures soon consumed the three mercenaries.

"What are we going to do?" Jay said frantically. Elaine walked slowly against the wall, when she heard the dull thud of metal under her. She looked down to reveal a small hatch; she opened the hatch and screamed to the group to follow her. The group ran and jumped into hatch leaving Elaine behind. The creatures looked up from their kill of the three men, to see their prey go down the hatch, with one left. They jumped up to attack to only see Elaine jump down and close the hatch. They angrily beat on the hatch to try to open it but with no success. They stood around for a second and left running out of the room, back through the doorway they came through. They growled a guttural bark and door closed silently behind them. The room was again silent, as if nothing happened.

To be continued…


	7. The Flood Part 2

Chapter 6 Part 2

1543 hours, January 18, 2005

Deep inside of Dr. Clancy's discovered temple

Valley of the Kings, Egypt

Dr. Catherine Halsey looked up from her desk to hear the distant growl of the flood. _More people_ she thought as she tapped her ancient computer on. Her computer beeped then flashed the date, but oddly enough it wouldn't be right for another 500 years. A second later a program activated, it showed the sensors that Kelly had planted a few years ago in order to track the people that were brave enough to explore the temple. They usually never made it to the underground levels of the temple because of the waves of flood but it seemed that someone fell through one of the hatches into one of the access rooms. This intrigued Dr. Halsey, especially since they were close to the key. She decided that she would wake up Kelly from cryosleep for this wonderful event that has never happened before. She quickly got up from her desk and left her office heading towards the small cryo room at the opposite side of the ship. Her feet pounded as she passed the silent darkened rooms. Her mind flashed the fact that no one had been in those rooms for hundreds of years. The only rooms she ever went in were her office/bedroom and the galley. But she quickly discarded the irreverent thoughts in order to focus at what was at hand. Her feet led her through the familiar passages, until she arrived at the looming door that led to the cryo room. The door asked promptly for a pin code and fingerprints and she quickly supplied them. The door beeped then opened up to a large closet sized room. A computer terminal sat right next to two tubes, one was for her and the other was for Kelly. Graceful fingers tapped on the ergonomic keyboard and initiated a response from Kelly's tube. The screen flashed the words "Defrosting in progress" and caused a chill to go through Dr. Halsey. "This always gets me excited" she said to herself. Moments later the tube opened to reveal the tallest women Dr. Halsey has or will ever see. The women's golden hair was in a crew cut style and her body was filled steel muscles, threatening to most but not to Dr. Halsey. The doctor considered her like all her other Spartans, as her own children. A smile filled her face as Kelly's eyes opened up and focused. Kelly let out a string of whooping coughs to clear the nutritive mucus that covered her throat. The mucus was supposed to be good for people who were frozen but most spitted it out for the fact that it taste horrible, and Kelly wasn't the exception. The yellow mucus lay inert on the floor as Kelly stepped out of the tube. Her face was emotionless as most Spartans faces were but her eyes spoke volumes of emotion.

"How long was I out?" Kelly asked

"About 5 years," Dr. Halsey said

"What year is it?"

"It's 2005"

"Wow, I can never keep track of the years" she muttered

"Same here but we need to talk about something,"

"What?"

"Someone has made it very close to the key," the doctor said

"Wow they must be very well armed or very lucky,"  
"You know what that means, we need to talk to them and see if we can get out of this temple." she said with a pause, "See if you can salvage some weapons and supplies while I check on their progress,"

"Yes ma'am," Kelly saluted crisply. She went off while Dr. Halsey checked the terminal, to see how far they moved. They still remained a good distance away from the key but they should be able to meet them in time. She quickly tapped something on the terminal then turned it off. Her gaze looked around the ship then she rushed off to see if Kelly was ready.

Elaine toted her gun close to her body, waiting to see if more surprises would jump out to meet her. Her mind filled with images of monster zombies and those bulbous creatures know as the flood. She shuttered inwardly, but quickly composed herself and kept walking. Images of her father suddenly crept out of the back of her head into her mind's eye. She knew now that her father suffered a grizzly death at the hands of the flood. Her mind was finally at peace, because she knew that her father now rested better. Still, she wished that he could bury his remains, to put him in the earth, to give him a decent funeral.

"I think we're arriving at a room," Chris said as the hall widen significantly. Elaine was snapped back to reality, her mind reeling as she tried to ready herself for any danger. She snapped the gun to full automatic and check to see if she still had ammo. After she finished her check she rubbed the revolver for good luck, she knew that she would need it for whatever is up ahead.

The Chiroptera-class ship opened silently while exposing the interior of the ship. The platform landed on the floor with a thump then the two passengers stepped off quickly. Kelly carried most of the load and was armed with a SMG weapon, while Dr. Halsey carried an HE pistol and her E- board. The E-board was connected wirelessly to the onboard ship computer so she could keep tract of the people. So far they almost made it to the room; they just needed to clear a strip of hallway.

"We need to move quickly Kelly," Dr. Halsey said

"Going as fast as I can ma'am," Kelly muttered. She went noticeably faster towards the open atrium doorway while Dr. Halsey struggled to keep up and balancing her heavy E-board all at the same time. They were located pretty close to the key but they needed to be there before they could touch it. Her breath thickened as Kelly sped farther away, but she ran to a full sprint and finally caught up to her at the Key room but that was only because she stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Kelly?" she said with a smile. Her smile disappeared instantly as she faced the direction Kelly was staring in. Four people in military fatigues faced her and Kelly, what surprised her even more was that one of them she was her exact mirror image. They stared at each other for what seemed for hours until both groups walked towards each other. Dr. Halsey just kept starring at the women; she looked like a tougher version of her. Both groups kept the awkward silence until Dr. Halsey picked her hand up

"Hi," she said in a meek tone. Suddenly the floor shock as a distant door opened and bulbous creature flooded in,. Kelly picked up her SMG and started shooting, while the other followed suit.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. The End?

A/N: Well this is the last chapter for time net (sob…) but the story will continue with part two (Time warp). Thanks so much for reading this far and for reviewing. I hope you'll like this last and final chapter of this story. Also please review(I cant say that enough!).

Chapter 7: Collision Course 

0001 hours

Dr. Clancy's discovered temple

Valley of the kings, Egypt

Elaine woke up from a frightful dream, gasps escaped from her lungs in irregular intervals. She looked around the small dim room and saw Kelly sitting on a box staring at a doorway in extreme concentration. Elaine stood up, dizziness hit her hard, but she quickly corrected herself and went up to Kelly.

"Your finally up," Kelly said as she saw Elaine come up to her.

"What happened, why do I have a bandage on my shoulder?" Elaine asked.

"You saved my life, while we were shooting you saw a infection form lunge at me while my back was turned. You must have blocked it and took he blow for me. Luckily we took the larva out before it could do any serious damage." Kelly said with a smile (or something close to one).

"Wow, I did all that?"

"Yep, for that I owe you a favor," Kelly said with a wink. Elaine smiled but it quickly went away as she heard the distinct growl of the flood. Kelly stood up with her SMG's at hand and slowly approached the doorway. Her bulk moved with a deadly grace as she leaned against the wall and moved slowly. She faced the door with unnerving speed, but saw nothing. Her body did not relax as she went back to the box and sat down. Echoes sounded as footsteps approached the doorway, the rest of the group arrived. All of them looked ragged and tired, especially her twin Dr. Halsey. They sat down and started re tell their story to Elaine, about they fought the flood of for about an hour and they tried to keep her stabilized. They used most of their ammo to fight off the biggest wave of flood. The flood even used human weapons against them. The guns the previous groups had, WWII era weapons, French and English muskets, and even swords and Egyptian scythes. James and Jay got hurt during the fight and now had makeshift rags as bandages and gauze. They all were all tired and ragged, they knew if they didn't do something this temple could very well become their tomb. Through all they fighting they recovered the object that was in the center of the room, a T- shaped object that glowed and would occasionally change colors. Also there was a cube right next to object, it seemed to be some sort of chip because of its silicone exterior. Finally after much debate the group decided to move about the temple to see if they could find some sort of exit. The group slowly stood up on their weary bones and moved on leaving the room in quiet, the way it had been for a millennia.

The group finally arrived to a room; they had traveled for a few hours down a slowly descending hallway that seemed to go for miles. The room came to surprise to them because it had a sleek metal booth in the middle of it. The booth stood sharply unnatural in the stone room, as if it wasn't part of the designer's plans. The group slowly circled around the booth until the booth opened as if by magic. It exposed a small space with nothing in it, the walls were smooth brushed steel. The group looked wearily at the booth, they knew it had a purpose but they were afraid to find out. Suddenly the group turned to see infection forms swarm the room, they let out a barrage of bullets. But they kept on coming; they were soon replaced with combat forms, which attacked with a force they couldn't handle. Hammers clicked and the fighting stopped… They ran of ammo, the flood paused as if giving them a chance to run. They slowly backed up until they hit the booth, looks of worry flashed through their face as they saw them poise for a fight. The group quickly went into the booth and closed the door. The flood slammed and growled, hungry for their kill. The group knew it was over and they were done for. But as quickly as their hope diminished he booth's walls glowed a blue light. The T-shaped object floated out of Dr. Halsey's bag. It glowed brightly and hummed with energy as it floated into a slot that appeared on the wall. The noise outside was blocked out by the hum in the booth. The hum grew louder as if it was charging, then utter silence filled the temple. Then the energy overflowed and it flooded the booth. Everyone in the booth was surrounded by a yellow glow. Everyone felt themselves fall apart, as if their molecules lost their bonds. Kelly was the only one who knew what was happening; she knew she was going home, she just knew it. Elaine saw everyone being consumed by the glow then disappears, her glow stopped for a second as the key floated into her hand. The glow suddenly appeared again, this time she felt herself fall apart, she then disappeared. Darkness surrounded her, for a second though she thought she heard her dad, a distant voice in the stillness. Then utter total silence.

Ha, ha! keep time: how sour sweet music is,  
When time is broke and no proportion kept!  
So is it in the music of men's lives…

-_William Shakespeare_

A/N: I hope you liked this cliffhanger chapter. Well alas though this is the last chapter for time net. But don't worry, my next story will continue the where this chapter left off. There will be more surprises too!

Look for my next story-

Time Warp

Coming soon!


End file.
